Scando Track Loader Extreme
The Scando Track Loader Extreme is an armoured looking bulldozer in Just Cause (1). Appearance It resembles an armoured version of the Caterpillar D9, but it's much smaller. It's available in only one color - yellow - and it always has several rusty patches. The front lights are in extremely unwise locations, where they're completely blocked by the blade. Considering the size of the bulldozer and its blade, the engine should be twice its current size. It's the only vehicle in the game that looks like it's supposed to be tracked, but the game developers weren't going to create a special track program for just one vehicle, so "physically" it has wheels instead. The front wheels can be seen turning, when the vehicle turns sharply at a slow speed. The wheels are also exposed if the vehicle is flipped upside down. It's made by the fictional Scando company. Performance It looks armoured, but it's not. Despite its fearsome appearance, it's not recommended to take it into battle, as its slow speed and lack of weapons would make it an easy target. It might just be the slowest vehicle in the game. Of all the non-military vehicles, it can take the most amount of explosion damage (like mopeds, bikes and nearby helicopters exploding). It's also capable of pushing just about anything out of the way. This can prove a bit of fun when turning cars over or pushing cars into people or water without getting Heat. Locations *Appears during the first mission (Devil's Drop Zone) as a part of a Roadblock that must be destroyed. This one can't be entered, so it must be blown up. *Appears in several sidemissions at "construction sites". *Can be found in several industrial-looking locations all over San Esperito. **At 3 little industrial camps on the sides of the road that leads to the top of the large volcano, to the El Volcan whorehouse. **At a construction site that only spawns during the "Deliverance" race. This one disappears after the race, unless you enter it during the race and don't exit until the race ends. *At the "Athena Palace" Cartel villa, between Esperito City and Isla Dominio, in the "Costa Brava" province. *At the "Casa Montoya" Cartel villa, north-west of Nuevo Estocolmo. On the beach. *At the northern end of the "Alturas Dolorosas" village, in the "Provincia de los Bravos" province. This one is parked near a few logs. *Several are driving around inside the Salt refinery. Also parked at the entrance to the refinery. This is the only place where one can see them driving around. *At the most northern Cartel villa in the Costa Verde Province. *Possibly at a few more places. See also *Tractor (disambiguation). *In a way, the Nashorn 6100 (the quarry dump truck in Just Cause 3) can be considered a successor to this. They're both large heavy terraforming vehicles, with an epic ramming ability and neither of them would be street-legal. *Just Cause 4 finally has a bulldozer, which is so far the most accurate successor to this vehicle. Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Content Category:Faction vehicles in San Esperito